dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super 17 Transforms! Gohan Prepares for Battle
Summary After absorbing Android 16; Super 17 morphs and becomes bulky before proceeding to assault Vegito. However, Super 17's size makes him slower than before and enables Vegito to dodge him easily. However, he is hit in the gut as he dodges Super 17's attack followed up with a kick to the face, but Vegito is barely injured by the attack and proceeds to use Complete Shot against him. The two continue battle against each other as Super 17 detaches his hands and charges the blasters in his wrists before firing a barrage of energy bullets as he announces the attack as Blaster Storm. Vegito dodges each energy bullets as the Sacred Land of Korin is ravaged as each energy bullet peppers the land. Vegito uses his 10x Kamehameha against Super 17 followed up with kicking him in the head as Super 17 is knocked away by the energy blast. This leave Vegito to realise that he can't avoid physical attacks while using his Absorption Barrier and follows up with his Final Shine Attack. Before the energy beam hits Super 17; Vegito kicks him in the head to stop his absorption barrier and manages to blast him away with the attack. However, just as Vegito is about land a finishing blow - Super 17 absorbs Cell and transforms once again as he increase his power before kicking Vegito away. Vegito seems to be injured by Super 17 as recovers from the kick as Chronoa shows concern but realises that the way it is currently is going is the correct way. However, the Scroll shows that Vegito wasn't defeated as he got stronger before defusing. She wonders where the Spirit Orb came from after skipping ahead slightly and realises that she is the one that displaces it. As the battle continues; a wormhole appears in front of Vegito as he remain confused and wonders where it came from. Super 17 attempts to absorb it, but Vegito use Instant Transmission and absorbs it himself allowing him to increase power even further and take on the Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state. Super 17 uses Perfect Barrier as Vegito attacked him and manage to shatter the barrier and kicked Super 17 into the ground. Vegito realises that he only has a few minutes left and decides to try and end it with a final attack by using Final Spirit Blast; combining the Final Shine Attack with the energy left from the Spirit Orb. He proceeds to rush in and kick him in the face to stop him from absorbing the attack, but Super 17 dodges his kick only to be hit in the back of the of head before being engulfed by the energy wave. However, as the smoke clears - Vegito separates back into Goku and Vegeta as Super 17 blasts them both away before attacking Goku. However, Goku is able to recover from the attack while Vegeta is knocked out cold from the attack. Goku asks everyone to leave the area and leave the fight to him. They seemingly agree but only fly a certain distances away as they watch Goku transform into the Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state and is assumed that he was able to retain the power the receiving while fused as Vegito although he only kept a half of the power. He senses Majuub's, Goten's, and Trunks' energy coursing through him while Vegeta powers up to Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 and ignores Goku's request as he attacks Super 17, but is knocked away with a kick to gut while Goku is able to withstand most Super 17's attacks. Goku uses Destructo Disc Quintuple Blade on Super 17, but he dodges each of energy disc before absorbing the fifth one. Goku and Super 17 continue to battle each other despite Goku being overpowered with each of Super 17's attacks. Goku is knocked into the ground as their clash ends over a mountain before Super 17 stomps him in the chest followed up with a kick to the side, but Goku manages to use Instant Transmission to recover and stops at the foot of the mountain as Super 17 is about fire his Electro Eclipse Ball at close range. However, an energy sphere manages to deflect Super 17's attack before he channels more power into and sends it into Yahhoy. Super 17 looks over to the direction it game from and notices Gohan in his Potential Unleashed state floating with a Power Ball in his hand. He asks Goku to not look at it as he sends it into the sky. Goku smirks and lands on the ground as he watches Gohan's transformation begin. Battles *Vegito (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 (Base/Android 16 absorbed/Cell absorbed) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), & Vegeta (Base/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) Category:Fanga